


The Feeling of Lingerie

by jacuna2001



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, jasleo - Freeform, jeo, leason, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacuna2001/pseuds/jacuna2001
Summary: Leo likes to wear lingerie because he enjoys how it makes him feel. However, Jason doesn't know this. So what happens when Jason discovers Leo's affinity for sexy garments?THIS IS MATURE, IT IS A SMUT BETWEEN TWO BOYS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.





	The Feeling of Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily Flowers (BFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emily+Flowers+%28BFF%29).



Third Person POV:

Leo leans up after he was finished hooking his black stockings to his garter belt. He stands straight and looks at himself in the mirror. He lets a small smile consume his face before reaching for the large blue shirt that belongs to his boyfriend and throws it over himself. Jason's shirt only reached the top of his stockings.  
It wasn't a fetish. He just liked how the whole ensemble felt. More importantly how it made him feel powerful, strong, and confident—unlike how he pretended to be, how he truly felt. He slowly made his way to the living room where he spent his time binge-watching shows until Jason was about to be on his way back home when he himself wasn't working. 

Leo went to back to the room and started removing the shirt when Jason arrived home. Jason didn't make a sound as he made his way into the house and towards the bedroom looking for Leo. He had gotten home early in order to surprise him and spend more time with him. He stood in front of the door and gently opened it... just when Leo removed the shirt. 

Jason's eyes widened. “Wha-What are you wearing?” He managed to stutter out.  
Leo turns around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. He looked like a kid caught taking cookies from the cookie jar—eyes wide and filled with panic and unshed tears.  
Jason’s not supposed to be here! Oh god— oh god! What if he thinks I look disgusting and leaves me?! What if he gets a kick out of this, thinks I’m a joke or just a fetish? Leo thought amidst his panic. 

“I-I can ex-explain.” He says in a shaky voice. He grabs the shirt and hides himself with it. 

“No, don't.” states Jason, setting his jaw and striding over and gently pulling the shirt away from Leo's body. 

“Jason…Jason please…” Leo pleads turning his face away as a tear drops. Jason softly moves his face to face him by his chin. “Don't hate me…” he finishes in a whisper. 

“Leo...Leo, baby.” The blue-eyed boy says, his eyes and jaw going soft. He slowly slides his hands up to Leo's cheeks and wipes away the tears. Leo reaches up and holds onto the blond’s forearms—bracing himself for his eventual rejection. 

The taller boy gulps and slowly rests his forehead against the other’s. “Leo…you have no idea…” he began, slowly caressing the Latino's neck and side. “How fucking good you look.” He finished, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and pushed him against himself. 

Leo let out a gasp. Jason leans forward taking advantage and slipping his tongue into his mouth, in a fiery, somewhat possessive but most definitely passionate kiss. He slowly moves his head lower to bite and suck on the other's tan neck. 

Leo shivers and whimpers. “J-Jason…” he softly presses his hands against Jason's chest. He shuts his eyes. “Please...stop.” he says suddenly. 

Jason pulls away, eyes lust-blown and cheeks lightly flushed. “What, what's wrong? Was I being too pushy?” His eyebrows settle into a frown that matches his lips. 

Leo blushes. “No...I just. I'm not a fetish Jason! I actually enjoy wearing this. It makes me feel good. It reflects who I am and who I want to be!” He declares proudly, stomping his foot a bit. 

The blond smiles and lets out a chuckle. “I guessed so.” He states as if it was the most obvious answer.

“What? How?” Asks Leo curious. 

“If it was a fetish...you would have shown me a while ago…” Jason explains briefly and wraps his hands on Leo's sides. He plays with the hem of the lacey black panties the curly-haired boy is wearing.

“Plus, I'm not just happy that you look good. But also that you feel good, and there's nothing sexier than seeing my baby boy feeling confident and strong.” He smiles at Leo.  
Leo's cheeks burn brighter. “Sorr—”

Jason pulls him against his body again. “Don't even think of finishing that word. Just let me show you how much I love you….with or without the lingerie.” He mumbled against the Latinos lips. 

He slowly devours the other's lips and mouth while slowly caressing his flat but toned stomach. Leo lets out soft moans into Jason's mouth and reaches to entangle his fingers in his blond locks. 

Jason gently lays Leo on the bed and resumed his path down Leo's body. He made sure to stop and pay careful attention to his caramel colored nipples. Licked and sucked at them, while Leo let out short gasps and whimpers. 

“You're nipples are so sensitive.” He said and blew air across the now hardened stubs. “I love how reactive you are.” He growled out and bit down on one and tugged it gently. Leo arched his back along with a loud whine.

He continued down and slowly licked the rim of the panties before nuzzling the growing length beneath them. He skipped down and kissed the tan inner thighs of his lover, making sure to leave hickeys behind. 

“Jason...please.” Leo pleaded, letting out a soft whine and tugging the blond hair in his grasp. The other boy let out a silent grunt at that action. 

“So..damn...beautiful.” he said between laying kiss and caresses on the shorter boy's legs. The other boy lets out small sighs of pleasure as he runs his fingers through the blond’s hair. 

He crawls up Leo's body and kisses him slow and deep. He reaches out and grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. 

He pulls away. “Can I make love to you with it all on?” He asks, biting his lip and looking at Leo like he was a gift to be treasured. Leo nods and gives a small smile, he slides his legs open to give Jason more space between them. 

The taller of the two made sure to generously coat his fingers in the substance and warm it up by rubbing them together. He slowly pushed the panties to the side and slid a digit into Leo. Simultaneously, he dragged the underwear down by the hem with his teeth and gently licked the tip of the boy's dripping cock. 

Leo shuddered violently. “O-Oh! Shit…” he exclaimed and shut his eyes in pleasure. He gripped and twisted the sheets with one hand and the other buried into the other boy's scalp. 

Jason takes the organ into his mouth and sucks it gently at first, making sure to follow the rhythm with his fingers. Leo whimpers in response. As he gains speed he introduces another finger. 

Soon enough he has three and Leo's moaning and losing his mind with all the attention Jason is placing on his body. 

The tall boy removes himself from Leo and glances at him. “You ready?” He asked. 

Leo nods his face and chest flushed. He looks at Jason up and down. He pouts. “But you're not, at least not completely.” he replies. As he notices the clothes remaining on his boyfriend and the tightness surrounding the front of his jeans. 

He slowly kneels in front of Jason and pets the boy's well-built arms, chest, and abs. “Leo...I'm supposed to be the one showing you how much I like the getup.” he mumbled into the brunette's hair. 

Leo shrugs and looks into his eyes with a smirk lacing his lips. “Well...I can tell.” He purred and slid a hand down to cup Jason's hard-on. He gently rubs it. “If you really want me to feel confident…” he said kissing the other's neck, making sure to leave a hickey. “You'll let me ride you.” He finished, looking at Jason through his eyelashes. He begins to undo the buttons on Jason's shirt. 

Jason groans and grabs Leo's hips. “Fuck Leo...you can’t just say shit like that!” He stares at Leo with lust blown eyes, heavy with want. 

“Too bad, I just did!” Leo exclaims with a wink and gently shoves the blond onto his back after he slides the shirt off his shoulders. He slowly clambers on top of the other boy and straddles his hips. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jason says with hooded eyes and grabs Leo’s hips. 

Leo leans forward and bites Jason’s earlobe. “I prefer Leo, thanks.” He pulls away smirking. 

“Fuck you.” Jason grunts out, blushing. Leo drags his hands across his torso and caresses Jason’s built abs and lets out a moan of anticipation. 

He smirks as Jason echoes with a moan of his own. “That’s the plan, Jase.” he states as he quickly finishes undressing his boyfriend, getting rid of his pants and boxer briefs. Jason shivers as cool air hits his manhood. 

The smaller boy crawls back on top of the larger and kisses him feverishly while he grinds back against the boy’s dick and forwards against the other’s abdomen. He gasps into the blond’s mouth and shudders with want. Jason replies with a groan and moves his hands to grasp his tan buttocks. Leo tries to caress every inch of skin he can reach, wanting to be close as humanly possible to his boyfriend. 

Leo finally reaches back and grab’s Jason’s dick as Jason pulls his black lace panties to the side and keeps him open. Leo slowly introduces the appendage into his body. 

“Fuck...Jay. You’re so big.” he gasps out as soon as Jason’s embedded within him. 

Jason moans and grips Leo’s hips tightly almost enough to bruise. He leans his forehead against the tan chest. 

“I swear, Leo. You’ll be the death of me. I’m sure of it.” he pants out. 

Leo whines and lifts himself up, Jason’s cockhead still inside his hole. He slowly slid back down and both boys let out drawn out moans of pleasure. 

“Come on baby, show me how powerful you feel.” Jason grunts out as he leans forward and captures one of Leo’s nipples between his lips. 

“Oh! Yes...fuck. Fuck.” Leo squealed and arched his back. He continued to bounce on Jason’s cock increasing the intensity of the speed and their pleasure. He slides his hands alongside Jason’s arms and curls his fingers in Jason’s hair. 

“Leo...you're a sight. You look so pretty, taking my cock like a pro, baby-boy.” Jason grunts out as Leo tugged him lightly off his chest, by the hair. He was laying down staring up at Leo, caressing his waist, his thighs, his legs. All the lingerie he could get his hands on. 

Jason felt the hot coil in his belly expand and tighten as Leo ground and swiveled his hips against his own trying to keep the delicious pressure against his prostate. “Shit, Leo baby...I'm close.” He whispered out. 

“Yeah? You like that?” Leo huffed out. He places more of his weight on Jason’s chest and bears down on Jason’s dick harder. “Te gusta? You want to come in my tight lingerie-covered ass?” He adds on, determined to guide his lover to completion. 

Blond eyelashes flutter as Jason clenches them shut in pleasure and clenches his hands on tanned hips. He gives a nod, afraid to speak and break the magic which Leo’s body is working on both of them. 

Leo presses his chest against Jason’s and kisses him passionately. “Yeah, okay.” he mumbles against the other’s lips. “Fuck. Come inside me.” He declares as he eagerly presses his hips down against Jason. 

Jason snaps his eyes open with newfound determination. He adjusts his grip on Leo’s hips and proceeds to thrust up into Leo’s wanton body. “Bossy. I kind of like it.” He growls out. 

“Shit...Leo. I’m go— “ Jason starts but is interrupted by the Latino. “Do it.” Leo breaths into his ear. 

With that command, Jason came and filled Leo up with his cum. It was followed by a gasp and small moan from the curly-haired brunette and a shout from Jason. Leo gave a full body shudder as he came against his and Jason's stomach. 

“Jason!” He whisper/shouted as he collapsed on the other's muscular chest. They locked eyes as they panted out, their breaths mingling. 

“I love you. Always, no matter where you are or what you look like or what you do. I love you.” Jason spoke, placing his forehead against Leo's. 

Leo's eyes filled with tears as he smiled enamored at the other. “I love you too, always.” They both moved forward and pecked each other's lips before submitting to a slow and gentle kiss. 

“Since you like the lingerie so much, does that mean I can wear it more often?” Leo asks, looking into his lover's eyes hopefully.  
Jason replies with a laugh and a small peck. “If that's what you want, then if course.”


End file.
